Forget Dinner, Let's Have Dessert
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Your only warning: If you do not like hot boy on hot boy sex, do not enter! LEMON awaits you inside :


Waiting at the booth in the back of the restaurant, Ichigo checked his watch. It wasn't that Renji was late; rather Ichigo was just dying to see him. They'd both been so busy lately, so much was going on in their lives, and they just hadn't had been able to spend much time together. But finally, tonight, Saturday, they'd at least get to share a nice dinner, talk, catch up. This restaurant may not have been the fanciest in Karakura, but it was their favorite. Ichigo took a sip of his tea. "Anything I can get for you while you wait?" The waiter asked. Just the love of my life, Ichigo wanted to answer. But he merely smiled slightly, and said "No thanks."

As he turned from the waiter, Ichigo's slight smile turned into a 100 watt glow. Because Renji was walking toward the table. He is so gorgeous, Ichigo thought. Everything about him: those penetrating blue eyes, his gym-toned body, his perfectly-styled red hair, and God, is anyone sexier than him when he wears his torn jeans? Ichigo got up and hugged him warmly. "You... you look familiar," he said. "Yeah. Maybe we knew each other in a past life," Renji countered. They touched cheeks as they hugged. Renji slid into the booth, and Ichigo followed, and though there was plenty of room, they sat right next to each other, discretely separate but legs touching under the table. The waiter reappeared. Before he could even ask, Ichigo said, "He'll have a tea, please."

Clink went the glasses holding Renji's tea and Ichigo's tea. Each took long sips, their eyes locked on each other. Under the table, they held hands tightly. They compared the events of each other's day for a while, Renji going first, then Ichigo taking his turn. But in the middle of a story about Soul Society duties, Ichigo just blurted out, "I love you." It actually stunned them both for a moment. Not that they didn't tell each other that a lot, but just the way it sort of burst out of its own accord. Renji smiled at him. "I love you too," he said, pressing his leg even tighter against Ichigo's. Under the table, Ichigo reached across to the middle of Renji's muscular thigh and squeezed him playfully. Feeling secure in the isolation of their corner table and the dimly lit restaurant, Renji moved his hand the short distance across to Ichigo and slid his hand along his arm. And it wasn't until the waiter had cleared his throat and slid their salads in front of them that they even realized he was there. With a slightly embarrassed smile, they broke apart. "Fresh ground pepper?" he asked smirking at their effort to be nonchalant. Both smiled at the waiter and shook their heads no. They were able to keep straight faces until the waiter walked off, then both began to chuckle.

It was as the salad plates were being removed that Renji felt Ichigo's hand on his thigh. His hand felt strong and warm on Renji's leg. "I know that lately we haven't been as, well, as active, as you'd like," Ichigo said. "And I'm sorry." "It's nobody's fault," Renji said. "Well, we're gonna make up for it tonight," Ichigo said. And he slid his hand along Renji's inner thigh, resting it lightly on his crotch. Which was slowly beginning to stir. "By the way," Ichigo continued, "I'm not wearing underwear." Suddenly that stirring accelerated. "You can check, if you don't believe me," Ichigo said. Renji dropped his hand under the table, into Ichigo's crotch. Through the fabric of Ichigo's pants, Renji could feel the outline of his penis. The usual fabric of Ichigo's briefs was missing and Renji could outline the shaft of his semi-hard manhood along Ichigo's leg. His fingers found the head of Ichigo's penis and traced the shape of it. Ichigo closed his eyes enjoying the sensations produced by Renji's hand. He opened his legs more and pushed his erection against Renji's hand. Renji turned his hand slightly and stroked the entire length of Ichigo, pushed lower and groped his balls. Then he moved back. God, was that moisture he felt through Ichigo's pants? Renji felt his own erection straining to be freed from his pants.

Just then the waiter appeared with Renji and Ichigo's sushi. The booth wasn't well lit, and there was a tablecloth on the table, so it's possible he didn't realize what Ichigo and Renji were doing under its surface. But then again, he sure didn't seem too surprised when Ichigo said, "Could you please wrap those up to go?" The waiter smiled pleasantly and gave a somehow knowing nod of his head. "Of course, guys," he said with a broad smile and he left the table to go to the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't mind leaving," Ichigo said as Renji started his truck. "You kidding?" Renji said as he pulled away from the curb. Renji was usually one to obey the speed limit, but he was soon driving at a much higher clip than normal. "There's no need to rush," Ichigo said. "We can enjoy the ride." First, Ichigo switched on the radio, finding a station that played jazz music. Then, he slid his hand down Renji's abs and onto his crotch. Renji's manhood, which had deflated while he paid the bill and retrieved his truck, immediately began to strain against his pants once more. He glanced down to watch Ichigo's hand begin its gentle massage. "You just drive," Ichigo whispered. "I need to visit an old friend."

Ichigo continued to rub his hand along Renji's rigid shaft. He would stroke for a moment, then squeeze. Stroke, then squeeze. Renji was in heaven - he loved the way Ichigo touched him. "Having trouble driving?" Ichigo said with a chuckle. "No, no, I'm okay," Renji choked out spreading his legs as much as possible.

Slowly, teasingly, Ichigo began to undo Renji's belt. Unhooking his waistband, he slowly began to pull down his zipper. Renji's erection surged against his underwear. With his pants open now, just a thin layer of cotton separated Ichigo's hand from Renji's shaft. Ichigo just grasped it, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing. "You're driving slower," he commented. "Safety first," Renji replied. "Yeah, well, hold on to the wheel tight, Renji," Ichigo said, as he pulled the elastic of Renji's underwear down over the shaft and let it free. Then in one quick move, Ichigo leaned over and engulfed its head in his mouth. Renji let out a moan of pleasure and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Good god!" Renji said with a deep gasp.

Ichigo loved to suck Renji. In fact, nothing got him more excited than the feel of the head of Renji's penis on his tongue, running his tongue up and down his thick shaft, and feeling Renji pulse in his mouth. Now, as Ichigo did all those things, he could feel his own hard erection getting hotter against the fabric of his pants. Having lubricated Renji's shaft with his saliva, Ichigo used his left hand to stroke it. Renji could barely keep his mind on his driving, but luckily traffic was light. He reached his right hand out for Ichigo, felt his thigh, and worked to slide it toward his crotch. "No, no," Ichigo said. "You just get us home." "But what about you?" Renji replied. "I'll take care of me," Ichigo said. And with that, Ichigo unzipped his pants, freed himself, and wrapped his hand around his erection. Staring at Renji, he began to stroke himself in a sexy performance. There was nothing that excited Renji as much as watching Ichigo expose himself and moan as he moved his hand along his own hardness. Even though he didn't have much of a view, and was trying to watch the road, he could glance sidewise to see Ichigo's arm moving as he stroked himself. Ichigo, stroking his own penis and sucking Renji furiously, let out a moan of pleasure. Pushing back in his seat, holding off as long as he could, Renji finally exploded. With a loud sound, he shot load after of load of semen into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo held his head there swallowing it all down greedily. Finally, he was finished. Ichigo released Renji with a smile, and sat back into his seat. "How was that?" he asked. Renji couldn't even speak. "Let's get home," Ichigo said, his legs spread slightly and his hand stroking himself.

Renji drove carefully, his blue eyes continuing to glance over at Ichigo's hand. "You don't mind, do you?" Ichigo said. "Of course not," Renji replied, pressing a little harder on the accelerator. Ichigo closed his eyes, and slid forward in his seat. He thought about what he'd just done to Renji, what they'd do together later, how great Renji looked. Ichigo pushed his shirt up, exposing his abs and chest and began to thrust his pelvis into his hand. His moans grew louder as he came close to his orgasm. Renji swerved around a slower driver, now well over the speed limit. Ichigo's hand was a blur, his moans loud and urgent. Desperate. "Uhhh... Ohhhhh," he gasped. Renji watched as Ichigo grunted, then exploded in a body wrenching orgasm. Jet after jet of white semen shot onto Ichigo's bare abs and chest. Ichigo went completely limp in his seat. Renji put the pedal to the metal.

Ichigo and Renji stumbled into the bedroom - literally, as Ichigo's pants were around his ankles, and when he tripped over them he managed to also bring down Renji. They both laughed, then regained their feet, and watched each other as they removed their remaining items of clothing. Each studied the other's naked form. God, he's incredible, Ichigo thought. And has anybody ever had a more perfect ass!? Renji, too, was totally impressed by what he was seeing. He'd always felt his man had the world's best abs. Looking was fine, but these two needed contact. They brought their naked bodies together, and fell, entwined, onto the bed.

Both Ichigo and Renji were completely hard again - they had actually never gone down much. Ichigo's right hand moved across Renji's chest to the large dark circles of his nipples and squeezed one of them as his left hand massaged Renji's smooth muscular ass. Renji reached with both hands to hold Ichigo's ass, and moved his hard pole against the warm body pressed tightly against him. Ichigo reached around and slid his left hand down Renji's back, over his ass, and then reached to touch the loose skin of his ball sac. He moved his hand back and felt his finger slide along the depth of Renji's butt crack.  
When Renji felt Ichigo's finger in his crack, he moaned, and pushed back against it. Ichigo shifted slightly and moved to Renji's shaft, grasping it tightly and stroking it. Again, Renji's moans began to fill the air. Mixed in with the moan was a plea - a desperate plea: "Suck me. Please." Ichigo didn't have to be asked twice.

Ichigo pushed Renji onto his back. Ichigo took one of Renji's nipples in his mouth, teased it with his tongue, until it was erect, then moved to the other side. After making the other nipple hard, Ichigo dragged his tongue to the center of Renji's chest, Ichigo started his trek lower. Lower over the fine hair on Renji's abs, across his navel, and down to where the hair got heavier. Ichigo nuzzled Renji's pubic hair. As Ichigo's cheek touched his penis, Renji bucked against his mouth, shifting so that Ichigo would take him in his mouth again.

But Ichigo had other ideas. As he licked the length of Renji's shaft, Ichigo lifted Renji's legs and pushed them back, exposing the most private part of his lover. He leaned forward and his face touched Renji's sac. Ichigo took Renji's balls in his mouth one at a time. He licked them, and sucked them gently drawing loud moans of pleasure from his partner. Ichigo moved in a long loving motion from Renji's balls to the place behind his balls. Renji felt Ichigo's tongue move from his balls to the sensitive place behind them. The feelings that Ichigo was producing with each touch of his lips and tongue were beyond Renji's dreams. For Ichigo, it was better than strawberries.

Ichigo ran his tongue down the full length of Renji's crack, and then circled on the puckered skin around his hole. Renji's moans became a gasp, and he drew his legs higher to encourage Ichigo. Then, eagerly Ichigo moved his tongue and finally took aim at the target they both desired so much. Renji's excitement grew as it approached, following a trail of ecstasy as Ichigo's tongue hit the center of its target. Ichigo stabbed and drove as Renji's moans became uncontrolled. His bucking became uncontainable, and as Ichigo's tongue probed him,. Waves of pleasure exploded from it, radiating throughout his body. "Oh God, Ichigo," he groaned. "Now. Put it in. Give it to me. Now. Please." Once again, Ichigo didn't have to be asked twice.

Ichigo lifted up, applied lube on his erection and stroked it with his hand. Poised at Renji's manly entrance, Ichigo slid into him. Sliding past the tight ring of muscles, past the inner muscle, filling him up with just one long deliberate stroke. He tried to pause a moment, just to enjoy the sensation. But Renji wouldn't allow it. He clamped down and gripped Ichigo, pushing back hard against him. Ichigo naturally fell into the rhythm, and soon they were performing like a well-oiled machine. Each stroke elicited a moan or a gasp from them both. For Ichigo, it felt like he was the biggest and hardest and strongest he had ever been. Which is how it felt to Renji, as each stoke seemed to go deeper, to open him wider. He loved the feeling that his Ichigo was taking possession of him. On and on they pounded, their sounds taking on greater urgency and need. Neither was thinking now, just reacting in an animal way. Ichigo felt his orgasm building. Renji knew he was on the edge. Each wanted it to happen, yet each wanted to delay it happening. And then finally, they could hold out no longer, and they exploded together, powerfully, perfectly, simultaneously. Ichigo shot load after load deep into Renji; Renji clamped tightly on Ichigo as semen burst from his balls and landed on his chest and abs. Their spasms were in perfect time with each other, uncontrollable, unstoppable, then finally subsiding.

Lying entwined on the bed, neither could move. Ichigo, deep inside Renji and Renji holding Ichigo tightly against him. The scents of their lovemaking filled the room. "I love you," Ichigo said. "I love you," Renji answered back. And then, after a moment, Ichigo just had to ask: "So, could we have dinner together again tomorrow?" And they both laughed.


End file.
